


That Tiny Moment in Time

by VioletEyes23



Series: What's Better Than One Edgy Boy? [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Flashbacks, Gay Panic, M/M, NOT SAD, Not Beta Read, for now, sexual awakening, the ferry ride, they make out, what happened that night, zuko as li
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEyes23/pseuds/VioletEyes23
Summary: Zuko and Jet's time on the ferry. It can be read independently from the previous story but why do that?
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: What's Better Than One Edgy Boy? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538971
Comments: 15
Kudos: 248





	That Tiny Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment as each one adds a year to my life!

He was staring at the ocean, trying to find a piece of land around them, planning and preparing just in case. His stomach was full of good food for the first time in a while, his uncle was happy and napping upstairs, but he could still feel a tingling sensation under his skin. Something was bothering him and not the usual case of Avatar-father-honor nightmare that he was used to. 

He kept thinking about the boy, Jet. 

How he just walked in and asked him to join his Freedom Fighters, which was a stupid name, by the way, and asked him to 'liberate' some food. What a weird way to phrase it, Zuko could never get away with saying something as corny as that. But Jet did.

He was...charming. You could observe that about another boy, right? Jet just had this air about him, like he could get away with a lot of things with just a smile or a wink. 

And he had an intense gaze. Zuko had felt it all through dinner like the boy was memorizing his face. In the end, that had been what made him run away and seek out this secluded spot. He could still feel his blood flowing in his head, even hear it. His face feeling hot to the touch. 

Uncle would probably think he was coming down with a cold.

But Zuko knew it wasn't that. The way Jet stared at him made his heart beat faster, his stomach felt the way you would when you miss a step going down the stairs. He assumed it was because of the night's exciting activities messing with his body. The adrenalin rush lasting too long.

He was leaning on the railing of the ferry on a floor below deck. Most people were upstairs, huddled together, enjoying the beautiful night. He just wanted to take a breath for a minute. 

However, his solitude was interrupted by light footsteps. 

Someone trying and mostly succeeding to be stealthy but Zuko was always listening. Especially with his left ear out of the equation, he had trained himself harder to never be caught off guard. As he was turning to see who it was, a voice called out.

"Hey, Li."

Jet.

The boy came right next to him, leaning his back on the railing, staring at his face, again. But Zuko was not going be beaten at this game. He turned fully to the boy and stared right back. 

_Take that Jet. _

Jet, however, just smiled the faintest little thing and turned his gaze up, looking at the sky.

That meant he didn't have to stare at the boy's face anymore. He could actually study it.

Just in case.

He could be considered good looking, he thought, he was just a tiny, insignificant bit taller than Zuko. His skin was a lot darker than his, like those Water Tribe peasants. But Jet's skin was not as perfect as those two. He wasn't trying to compliment the peasants, on the contrary even. Jet had scars he earned in battle, he was a warrior while the Water Tribe siblings still had a certain innocence to them, their unmarred skin letting the whole world know they were just children even if they weren't.

They weren't like Jet and Zuko.

He supposed they would be. One day. The siblings would also earn scars and stop being children. Even if they were.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at Jet's face until the boy spoke.

"See something you like?"

Zuko's eyes, well, _eye _ opened wide.

He had just gotten the blood to flow down from his head too.

"W-what?"

"Well, you couldn't take your eyes off of me, so I thought I should ask. Not that I blame you, not enough pretty things to stare at around here, so..." Jet smirked at him.

_Smirked. _

**Bastard. **

Zuko's face hardened with an angry frown, basically his resting face at this point, and he raised his eyes to meet the other boy's.

"I was just thinking about some things, if I wanted to see something pretty, I'm sure I could find one a lot better than you!"

That was a bit too defensive, why was that?

Jet just replied with an exaggerated frown.

"You're breaking my heart pretty boy."

.....

Pretty boy? 

Him? 

Zuko, a pretty boy? 

What?!

Zuko didn't really know what he felt at those words exactly. There was the shock first, then confusion and a lot of it. A mild flash of anger. And something else. Something that took his breath away for a second, and made his heartbeat way too fast.

And then even more anger at being mocked.

That had to be it, right? Pretty boy? Jet was mocking him because Zuko was **not ** pretty. He hadn't been anything close to that in years. He was just...not.

His hand reached for his scar in an instant. Eyes burning a hole in Jet's face.

"Fuck you Jet."

He didn't yell the words at him. He normally would. He enjoyed yelling. This time though, he could only spit the words at the other boy like acid.

Jet, however, looked a bit surprised. Almost like he hadn't anticipated this exact moment when the words left his mouth. When Zuko turned to leave, he reached out a hand to grab Zuko's arm whose hand was still vaguely caressing his scar.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Zuko turned back to face the other boy.

"Well, excuse me if I don't believe that."

Jet huffed.

"No, really, I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything, I was just flirting! I think the scar is kinda cool, you know? Hot even."

He said those words like Zuko was in on it. Like Zuko was aware of this...flirting and him being offended now was just disappointing.

Meanwhile, Zuko was trying to decide between shock and disbelief until Jet grabbed his other arm too, now that he was facing the boy again, and pulled him closer.

"Come on Li, don't be like that. Not that you don't look hot when you're pissed."

Zuko couldn't speak. 

But he could hear footsteps. Someone was coming. Without thinking he grabbed the other boy's hand and dragged him to a darker corner near the back of the ferry. 

He had mainly acted out in self-preservation, not wanting anyone to see two boys holding each other like...

Like they were interested in each other or something. Which was laughable considering what Jet had said. He would laugh if he could open his mouth.

When he finally looked back at the other boy, Jet was smirking at him again, checking their surroundings with a meaningful look in his eye.

Zuko was only confused for a second this time until what he had just done clicked in his head.

He grabbed a boy by the hand and dragged him to a dark corner after the boy had said Zuko was hot and admitted to flirting with him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

He was just about to open his mouth to tell Jet that he wasn't trying to...do something. Like getting him alone to do...kissing? 

But before he could say anything Jet raised their interlaced hands which was how Zuko realized he was apparently still holding Jet's hand.

**Stupid. Just stupid. **

Jet grabbed his other hand as well and slowly walked him backwards by their hands until his back hit a wall. There was a wall there. He wondered what else could be there. What else he had clearly missed. But before he could ponder more Jet released one hand, raising it to gently cradle Zuko's jaw.

Zuko was speechless _and _ frozen to the spot, looking into Jet's eyes. 

He should be saying something. Anything. To push the other boy away. This wasn't **him. ** Anyone else was free to do whatever they wanted but this was not **for him. **He was a prince, damn it! He liked girls and he was going to marry a girl one day and have more heirs and that was that. 

If he could even be considered a prince ever again, of course.

Because he wasn't one now. He was just the Earth Kingdom peasant Li. To the boy holding him and staring at him, he was simply Li.

He suddenly felt a lot more relaxed. Jet must've sensed it as well, with being so close to him and all, because he said something that Zuko almost missed.

"Do you want me to kiss you? 'Cause I won't until you say so."

That was unexpectedly polite. And also just plain unexpected. Since when did teenage boys start asking permission like that. Couldn't he just simply _do it? _

It would be a lot easier for everyone if he would just do it.

What was Zuko going to say? 'Oh you handsome bastard, please oh please kiss the spirits out of me?' Not in a million years.

He didn't even know if he actually wanted it.

Damn it, it would be so much easier if Jet just fucking did it!

Zuko, still staring at the boy, just subtly nodded.

Jet just tsked at him.

"You're gonna have to use your words, Li."

He knew it wasn't out of politeness. The bastard was just toying with him, trying to get him to say stuff. But he most certainly wasn't going to and he was just about to say that much to the other boy when-

_Oh. Ooh. _ That was Jet's hair brushing his chin. Those were Jet's lips behind his ear. That was his breath on his neck!

When did that happen?

Jet just murmured at his neck.

"Just say you want to kiss me Li, it shouldn't be this hard."

The teasing little motherf-

No. He was not saying that like he was some needy, weak-willed kid. He would only say what he wanted to say. So, thanks but no thanks Jet, because you can't put words in this mouth-

His mouth. So wet. And warm. And kissing Zuko's neck. Damn it!

But he could and would stand strong. He wasn't going to beg some Earth Kingdom peasant to kiss him.

Unless, you know. He wanted to do it 

Ugh, thinking was so hard though.

Jet had already moved to the other ear.

**Oh, no. ** Jet had moved to the _other ear _. His burnt and shrivelled ear.

His entire body just tensed. And just when he was about to make a sound of protest Jet moved to his chin and started to kiss around his mouth. Zuko found himself wanting to meet his lips and he was **not ** pleased about that.

Jet just stopped and backed away enough to look him in the eyes.

"It's okay. You can say it to me. Whisper it if you want to. No one has to know. Just tell me you want to kiss me."

Even Jet was getting bored of this torture, he guessed.

Before his mind could catch up, his lips started moving.

"I- I want to Jet. I mean, to kiss you. I want to kiss you. And I want you to kiss me too."

It was a tiny whisper.

But it was enough.

Jet just smiled for a brief moment before closing the gap between them again.

He was finally kissing him. On his lips.

A boy was kissing him on the lips and he was kind of enjoying it. Like, kind of enjoying it a lot.

Jet's mouth was...insistent and overpowering in a weirdly pleasant way.

It was like he wanted Zuko so much that he just couldn't stop himself from wanting more. Wanting it all.

Jet's hand on his jaw moved up to his hair, grabbing it tightly while the other was making its way under his shirt.

Zuko then decided that he should be doing something with his too. If Jet got to explore than he would do the same. So his right hand grabbed the boys thigh, feeling the muscle beneath. His left arm wrapped around the boy's back, pulling him tighter to close the nonexistent distance between them.

Jet just hummed into his mouth.

So they stood there, without a breath in between. Zuko could feel their intimacy getting to him. His blood gathering around a certain region of his body. But their closeness also meant that he could tell if Jet was as excited about their activities too. And he most certainly was.

So Zuko stood there, holding onto this strange boy, kissing and getting kissed like his life depended on it, almost achingly hard in the middle of the night on a ferry to Ba Sing Se.

He really couldn't complain.


End file.
